Chip and Dale
Chip and Dale are a pair of chipmunks. They reside in Disney Castle as operators of the Gummi Ship, and appear in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. They are almost identical but can be identified easily - Chip has a black nose and one bucked tooth, while Dale has a red nose and two bucked teeth. Chip and Dale are voiced by veteran voice talents Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton, respectively; the two had previously done voicework for the duo in the TV series Chip & Dale: Rescue Rangers. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'Chip' One of the kingdom's specialists. Helps maintain the gummi ship, which can travel to any destination. Chip is more serious and diligent than his easygoing, playful partner, Dale. Chip 'n' Dale's first appearance was in "Private Pluto" (1943). *'Dale' One of the kingdom's specialists. Helps maintain the gummi ship, which can travel to any destination. Compared to the more serious Chip, he takes a happy-go-lucky approach to life. Chip 'n' Dale's first appearance was in "Private Pluto" (1943). ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'Chip' Private Pluto (1943) One of the kingdom's mechanical specialists. He helps maintain the Gummi Ship, which can travel to any destination. Chip is diligent and follows through on his plans. Chip looks almost exactly like his pal Dale, but you can tell them apart by the color of their noses and the shape of their front teeth." *'Dale' Private Pluto (1943) One of the kingdom's mechanical specialists. He helps maintain the Gummi Ship, which can travel to any destination. Dale's pretty impulsive, but he works slow and steady to finish a job when it's important. Dale looks almost exactly like his pal Chip, but you can tell them apart by the color of their noses and the shape of their front teeth. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *'Chip' Private Pluto (1943) One of Disney Castle's engineers. He and his younger brother Dale put a lot of work into building a racetrack for the whole town to enjoy, and now the Unversed and Pete's antics are ruining all the fun. Chip is none too pleased. *'Dale' Private Pluto (1943) One of Disney Castle's engineers. He and his older brother Chip just got through building a racetrack for everyone to enjoy. But now, the Unversed and Pete are messing everything up, and it's really rattling Dale's cage. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Chip and Dale appeared in Disney Town hearing the conversation between Terra and Queen Minnie. They tell Terra that Pete is playing unfairly in the Raceway game and ask him to help. After Terra wins and beats Pete, they both offer their votes to Terra, in hopes that he would win the Dream Festival. Kingdom Hearts Chip and Dale have limited roles in the first game, appearing briefly at the start of the game to send Donald, Goofy and Pluto off to Traverse Town. They announce events like when a new competition is being held at Olympus Coliseum. They are seen during the end credits with Queen Minnie and Daisy. Kingdom Hearts II ''Kingdom Hearts II gives the two chipmunks a larger role than the first game. This time, they accompany Sora, Donald and Goofy around to different worlds in two miniature Gummi Ships that fly alongside the actual Gummi Ship. They also appear in Disney Castle, warning the visitors of the invasion of Heartless in the castle. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Both Chip and Dale appeared in the first episode of this game, alongside King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy Cricket at Disney Castle. They both are the engineers of the computer. Appearance Chip and Dale are anthropomorphized chipmunks, and as such are very small, to the point that in ''Kingdom Hearts II they are small enough to be covered by the "Talk" reaction command prompt. The duo are similar in appearance, though with several small differences. Chip has brown fur over most of his body, excluding the fur on his face, neck, the front of his belly, and around his eyes, which is buff-colored. He has triangular ears on top of his head, a white mouth, and a black nose. Chip has three toes on each foot and four fingers on each hand. He wears seal brown gloves, each with a gold, horizontal line near the bottom. Chip also wears an apron of sorts with red shoulder straps secured to black buttons, while the apron itself is yellow with an outline of the same color as his fur. The yellow section sports green stitching lining the edge, and the other section has brown stitching. There is a slanted, blue pocket on the front of the apron with a red Mickey symbol surrounded by a yellow gear. He also has two teeth, set together, in the center of his upper jaw. Dale shares most of his physical features with his brother, but he has two, bucked teeth in his top jaw, a larger, red nose, slightly lighter-colored fur, and, in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, a mohawk-like crest of fur on the top of his head. Unlike Chip's ears, which face roughly forward, Dale's point in opposite directions, to the left and right. His gloves are also a lighter shade than Chip's, and his apron has the inverse color scheme of Chip's; that is, the yellow section on Dale's apron is buff-colored, and vice-versa, the same being true for the two different stitching colors on the apron. fr:Tic et Tac de:Chip & Chap Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Disney Castle Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Disney Town Category:Somebody Category:Allies Category:Groups